A Case in Vegas
by Evil-Kitty-Kat-666
Summary: The gang have a case in a popular casino in Vegas and in the end something very interesting happens but not exactly of the ghostly variety.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Seventh day of Christmas Kitty gave to you! A case in Vegas Part ONE **

**This is gonna be a two-shot about a case in Vegas and is based on the Katy Perry song Waking up in Vegas. Tomorrow will be part two for now this is more of a prologue. **

* * *

Mai Taniyama had been working with SPR for years and enjoyed every minute of it…though the awkward moment when she confessed about 3 years ago still plagues her today. That's right Mai Taniyama is now 19 years old and still working for her narcissistic boss-Naru/Kazuya Shibuya/ Oliver Davis. What a slap in the face that was when Mai and the gang found out…except Masako who was just upset her blackmail wouldn't work anymore. Monk was most affected and asked Naru to sign an autograph for him while Ayako face palmed in the background.

Naru had left after finding his twin brothers body…and returned about 6 months later with some random excuse about more spiritual activity. Everyone could tell that was a lie because people die everywhere in the world all the time so spirits are everywhere, the only person that bought his bogus excuse was Mai…poor, dense, little Mai.

Mai herself couldn't care less why he was back just that he was back. Even if he didn't realise she loved him not Gene that didn't stop her from loving him from afar like the good old days. She still worked as his assistant but over the years she had been given the status of investigator in her own right. This allowed her to decide about cases should Naru not be present, of course Naru still had the power to overrule any decision made by Mai.

Mai was enjoying a normal day in the office. Naru had been on the phone for about half an hour and was speaking in hushed English. Mai now knew the English language quite well due to study sessions with Yasu. She could speak it as well with only a small trace of her accent, Naru didn't know she could understand what he was saying and Mai liked it that way because it meant that when he and Lin had secret conversations in front of her she could understand them, this was how she found out that Naru had a weird obsession with the Lord of the Rings.

She was busy working at her desk when the call rang out for her to make him some tea. This was the only indicator she was given that he was finished on the phone with the mysterious foreign person. Mai huffed a little as she got up to go make the tea for Naru.

Just as she had finished the tea an evil idea came to mind. She walked over to his office door and knocked before entering without hearing anything.

"Mai, you should wait for an answer before entering," Naru said while quickly flipping over a notepad on his desk.

"Sorry Naru, it's not like you have anything to hide though, you don't keep any secrets do you…well not since you told everyone your big secret," Mai said cheerfully as she made her way to his desk.

"Yes, of course I don't have anything as childish as secrets Mai," Naru said in a tone that clearly implied that Mai did have childish secrets.

"Right well here you go, _your precious,_" Mai said handing Naru the tea while imitating a character he would know very well from his secret obsession. Mai enjoyed the look on his face as she left the room, if she had to pick a word to describe his face it would be…stupefied.

"Mai!" Naru apparently snapped out of it " call the team together we have a new case…make sure they have passports aswell."

"Why do we need passports?" Mai asked him

"We are heading to Las Vegas USA," Naru said shocking Mai as she head out the door.

* * *

**That's all for today! Sorry it's so short but I have a bad headache and cant focus to finish this as a one-shot. Tomorrow will be better I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the eighth day of Christmas Kitty gave to you! A second chapter of Vegas!**

**I decided to make this a mini-series because to get all the detail I want into the story and into a two shot would make the one-shot too long to finish and post in time so I will be posting short daily updates and making them as detailed as I can...I also seem to be catching a cold so focusing in writing is getting very hard, I will continue though! You have my word. On with the story!**

* * *

3 days later

It took the gang three days to prepare for the trip. They had to book the tickets, first class of course, and pack up enough to last for 2 weeks just in case they don't get it solved quickly. The gang arrived at the airport and boarded their plane. Masako attempted to sneak into the seat next to Naru when she noticed no one had sat there but Naru saw the gleam in her desperate eyes and grabbed the sleeve of the first person he could to sit next to him, this was of course…Yasu.

Mai had already sat down between Monk and Ayako who were both fussing over her as it was her first flight and they were worried she might get nervous, Mai was actually calmer than her parent figures.

Naru looked at the pouting face of Masako who had resigned to sit next to John, he then looked at the grinning a slightly devilish face of Yasu….Yeah he made the right choice. Yasu opened his mouth as if he was about to say something very annoying so Naru acted fast, he threw a piece of toffee in Yasu's open mouth and turned to his reading material.

Yasu's mouth immediately closed around the sticky treat and he found it hard to open his mouth again, damn sticky toffee! Makes it impossible to bother Naru.

The flight when on in peace as Yasu still couldn't open his mouth, Naru and Lin were both reading , Masako was still pouting while John tried to talk to her and Mai fell asleep between Ayako and Monk effectively silencing them as they didn't want to wake their cute daughter figure.

It took many hours but finally the plane landed in Las Vegas and the gang couldn't be happier they all wanted to stretch their legs.

Once the plane landed the gang had collected their luggage and headed for the exit.

"Where are we going Naru?" Yasu asked now that he could finally speak again.

"We are meeting the owner of the Casino we will be investigating outside where he will give us a ride to the casino," Naru answered while his eyes scanned the crowd. "How many of you can speak English?" He added in an almost distracted voice, of course Naru wasn't distracted, it was simple task for him to search for someone and have a conversation.

"I can speak some small phrases but nothing much," Masako spoke up first fluttering her eyelashes and trying to make Naru look at her in any way possible.

"I can speak English I was the one who taught-"Yasu started but Mai clamped her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"He taught me when I was in high school but I didn't take to it too well," Mai said smiling brightly at the group.

"I'm not surprised, some people just can't learn other languages," Masako said behind the sleeve of her normal long sleeved shirt, on Naru's advice she ditched the kimono for this trip.

"That's fine Mai, I didn't expect you to understand English," Naru said though he wasn't trying to agree with Masako.

Mai was silently fuming and Yasu couldn't help but smirk at what he knew she was hiding.

"Well, I guess it's fairly obvious that I can speak English, it's my first language after all," John said while smiling nicely trying to calm down Mai by moving the subject along.

"I see our client," Naru said pointing to a man who looked around 25 with light brown hair and blue eyes "_Mr Sanders!" _Naru yelled in English waving to get the attention of the man who waved back.

"_You must be Mr Shibuya, who I spoke with on the phone," _Mr Sanders said in a friendly voice.

"_Yes and this is my team that I brought with me," _Naru said gesturing at the group behind him.

"_Ok, shall we head to the casino?" _Mr Sanders asked and Naru nodded following the man out with the group behind him.

* * *

**That's all for today, sorry I couldn't make it longer but I just can't focus too well. Tomorrow after some rest I should be able to write a kick-ass chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the ninth day of Christmas Kitty gave to you! The third chapter of Vegas.**

**Its still 5 minutes to midnight here in England therefore still the ninth day. This story is making my plot ponies run around like idiots...i honestly dont know what I'm doing. Anyway enjoy what I have so far.**

* * *

The gang all fit in the large van brought along by Mr Sanders comfortably. Mai and the others were busy gawking at all the bright lights outside the window. Only Naru and Lin were calm and composed, Masako tried to be composed in front of Naru but failed when she stared out the window as much as Mai.

It took about an hour for the gang to arrive at the casino/hotel and the client led the group to the large conference room that would serve as base.

"_Is this room enough?"_ Mr Sanders asked Naru.

"_Yes this should be perfect," _Naru said while he and the group surveyed the group.

"_Right, just some last minute confirmations," _Mr Sanders said "_You are sure that your group doesn't mind playing roles to fit in during the busy hours of the casino?" _

_ "Yes they won't mind," _Naru confirmed while John and Yasu gave him weird looks considering they knew nothing about roles.

"_And your assistant really doesn't mind acting as your girlfriend? Because I can give you and her a different role," _Mr Sanders said with a worried look on his face.

"_It's no concern-" _Naru started only to be cut off by a scream from Mai.

"I'm doing what?" Mai said then walked over to Naru and Mr Sanders.

"_Sorry sir, this twat didn't tell me I would play the role of his girlfriend," _Mai said in English.

"Mai you can speak English?" Naru said looking slightly shocked at his assistant.

"What are you talking about Naru? I was speaking Japanese," Mai said looking very confused.

"But you just spoke English!" Naru said looking frustrated at Mai.

"What are you talking about Naru? Did you not get enough sleep of the flight?" Mai asked before turning to Mr Sanders "_This guy right?" _She said in English before giggling while the group laughed at either Naru's face or the actual conversation. Even Lin cracked a small smile. Only Masako was pouting at the moment that Mai and Naru seemed to be sharing since the English was too fast for her to understand with her minor understanding of the language.

"Ok sorry Naru, I did learn English really well from Yasu but I liked keeping it secret, you and Lin have some funny conversations in English when you think no one will understand." Mai finally said after Naru wouldn't stop glaring at her

Suddenly Naru knew the reason behind her "precious" comment about his tea, if he didn't have a reputation to keep he would have blushed at the thought.

"Well you will keep everything you heard to yourself," Naru whispered to her before turning back to Mr Sanders "_I can assign my group the roles and we will use the rest of this evening to get to grips with the casino area, that is the area most affected by the problems correct?" _Mr Sanders simply nodded before leaving the group to Naru's control.

"We have been asked to use roles to walk in the casino during the busiest hours so not to disturb the patrons," Naru said while flicking through his black book.

The group just nodded and waited to be told their roles.

"Miss Hara, Father Brown and Yasuhara, you will be posing as a group of friends celebrating Yasuhara's 21st birthday, even though it has already passed. Miss Matsuzaki and Monk will be posing as newlyweds celebrating their honeymoon and finally Mai and I will pose as a couple on holiday," Naru said with a straight face.

Monk and Ayako tried to argue but Naru just glared at them to shut them up and Masako simply silently fumed at Mai having the role of her dreams.

The group was also informed they would share rooms in there group but would have separate beds it was just for show should any of the patrons see them going to their room, after they had been told what they should be doing, watching and only acting if necessary, they split off into their groups and headed for the casino floor…where the real fun could begin.

* * *

**That's it for today but tomorrow will get into the good stuff...I hope. Bye Bye please review they keep me going honestly.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Final)

**On the tenth day of Christmas Kitty gave to you! The final chapter of Vegas!**

**This is the grand finale of Vegas guys and I hope you like it. If you have any comments please review and tell me because I would love to know what you think. On to the story now!**

* * *

Mai and Naru began to wander the casino floor, Naru told Mai to keep an eye out for anything unusual and to try and sense something with her powers.

Masako was with John and Yasu wearing ridiculous party hats with Yasu wearing a sash and badge that both read 'BIRTHDAY BOY'. Yasu was enjoying himself while Masako was pouting and complaining, when John asked her if she sensed anything all she said was "I don't know, I think I would sense stuff better if I was acting as Naru's girlfriend."

"Masako that doesn't even make sense," Yasu pointed out.

"I don't care!" Masako shouted before storming off back to the room.

John and Yasu just shrugged and wandered off to play some of the games.

Meanwhile Ayako was taking her role very seriously by acting lovey dovey with her new husband who seemed to be enjoying the attention a little too much.

Naru made his way to the bar and ordered 2 vodka lemonades, one for him if he was to put up with Mai's chattering all night, and one for Mai in hopes it might shut her up.

Naru made his way over to Mai and handed her the drink. She took one sip before looking at Naru and complaining.

"Naru, this has alcohol in it! I can't drink it!" Mai said trying to hand the drink back to him.

"Don't worry about it, you are also technically underage to stay on the casino floor but you have permission as you are part of the ghost hunting group here to help, think of the drink as a prop," Naru said taking a sip of his own drink. "Besides so long as you only drink sips everything will be fine."

"Okay then," Mai said slightly unsure but taking a sip none the less. She started finding the taste quite nice and sipped a little more.

"Hey Naru! This is quite nice!" Mai said smiling up at Naru.

Over the night more drinks were bought and nothing supernatural seemed to happen. Naru and Mai continued to drink until the night became nothing but a blur of bright lights and people is weird costume. She was sure she saw Naru smile at one point but she couldn't be sure as everything was blurry and weird.

Mai woke up groggily the next day. She noticed she was snuggled up against something warm…something warm that has a heartbeat. Oh crap she was in bed with someone. She cracked open her eyes and was immediately abused by the afternoon sunlight.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light she looked at who she was currently cuddled up against and who had their arm around her waist. She noticed the pale skin first and the messy black hair second, she knew if the man had his eyes open they would be a shocking shade of blue. It was Naru.

Mai's mind went into panic mode and she jumped out of the bed. It was only once Naru groaned did she calm down and try to make as little noise as possible.

Mai silently checked herself over only to realise both she and Naru, from what she could see under the covers, were both fully clothed although Naru's shirt was unbuttoned making her wonder what they got up to last night.

Mai noticed that there was something on her left hand…on the marriage finger. She was wearing a beautiful ring that had to be made of silver or white gold and it had one large diamond on the middle surrounded by smaller sapphires. Over all it was a very gorgeous wedding ring but the question was why it was on her hand?

She peeked over at Naru's left hand and saw a simpler band on his finger, she could only come to one solution and the only thing she could think to do was to…run and get Ayako.

Mai ran down the corridors to the base room and searched for Ayako she found her drinking coffee and talking with Monk.

"Ayako come out side please," Mai said looking at her mother figure.

"Sure Mai," Ayako said as she followed the frantic girl out of the room to the hall. "What's up?" Ayako asked once they were in the corridor with the door to base closed.

"Ayako I have a big problem!" Mai shouted holding up her hand with the ring to show her.

"WOW! Look at the size of that rock!" Ayako exclaimed while inspecting the ring closer.

"So not the point Ayako!" Mai shouted quickly gaining panic again "Look I married…"

"Yasu?" Ayako cut in "Please don't tell me it's Yasu because he is so…"

"No! It's worse!" Mai cut Ayako off from her strange ramblings about Yasu.

"Oh my god, it's not Masako right?" Ayako said.

"NO! It's…" Mai tried again.

"That fat security guard that was watching you for about an hour?" Ayako tried another guess.

"Oh my god Ayako shut up and let me finish! It's…" Mai tried but Ayako interrupted again.

"Oh, hey Naru!" Ayako said looking behind Mai.

"Yeah him!" Mai said pointing a thumb to Naru who stood and looked at Mai.

"Mai, come with me," Naru said in a calm voice.

"Someone's in trouble," Ayako sang as Naru dragged Mai down the hall to their room.

Mai and Naru got to the room and Naru immediately turned around to face the rather scared looking Mai.

"Mai do you know what happened last night?" Naru asked not looking Mai directly in the face.

"Well to start with I thought I killed you, then I thought something that would make my mama very unhappy if she were alive but then I saw this ring and guessed we went to church," Mai said holding up her ring finger.

"Wait you got married yesterday? To who?" Naru said looking slightly shocked.

"Look at your finger dumbass," Mai said with a little bit more attitude than normal.

Naru looked down at his hand and saw the simple white gold band on his ring finger.

"We didn't?" Naru questioned.

"Hmm, depends on what you're asking," Mai said back with as much sarcasm as possible.

"We didn't get married right? Oh god we didn't…you know either," Naru said looking slightly awkward at the thought.

"Yes, no and yes," Mai answered.

"What was the second yes for?" Naru asked.

"I was thinking you're a twa- _Oh hi Mr Sanders!" _Mai started with her insult but quickly changed to greeting the man who had just entered the room.

"_Oh, hello I was informed I would find Mr Shibuya here," _Mr Sanders said while looking between Mai and Naru. "_Well I am sorry to tell you that I found that the culprits for the odd goings on were nothing more than human pranksters who felt they were cheated out of money here and wanted to get revenge. I am sorry for wasting your time and I would like to tell you I have already booked you a flight for this evening back to Japan, the cost of the flight is on me." _Mr Sanders then left the newlyweds to carry on their fight.

"Great I got married to the world's biggest narcissist for nothing," Mai said in frustration.

"Well, at least you got a very attractive husband," said the narcissist in question.

Mai just threw her hands up in the air and made a sound of frustration.

"I'm going to pack up!" Mai shouted before heading over to her suitcase.

Later on the flight back home Mai ended up being the one dragged down to save Naru form the clingy annoying Masako.

"Why am I next to you?" Mai asked as she pouted slightly.

"Shouldn't my **wife** stop annoying women from sitting next to me," Naru said putting emphasis on the word wife.

"I hate you," Mai said before sitting down to watch the film being shown, it was called _kick-ass._

"You love me really," Naru said to Mai in a childish retaliation.

"Maybe I do but you don't believe me," Mai said back referring to her confession from years ago.

"I have to say I believe you more now you are my wife," Naru said.

"Well then I guess we are going to get a divorce when we get to Japan since you don't love your wife," Mai said in a light playful way.

"Well I don't mind, my mother will be happy I finally got married and I suppose I don't hate you so it's good really and stuff," Naru said feeling very awkward.

"So are you trying to say, in a very weird way, that you love me and that you want to be married to me really?" Mai asked with a sly grin on her face.

"I guess," Naru said.

"I love you too," Mai said before giving Naru a quick kiss. "Now shut up and watch the film."

The team got back to the office together and decided to have a cup of tea before heading back to their homes.

Mai had made everyone some tea and then fell asleep with her head on Naru's shoulder who was sat on the sofa while he was waiting for Mai to give him tea and then got trapped. Naru decided to try and wake Mai so she could go home and sleep.

"Mai, wake up. You can't sleep in the office," Naru said while shaking Mai's shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Mai shouted while shooting up and punching Naru on the chin.

"Oww, is that how you treat your husband?" Naru said while rubbing his chin.

"Husband? Am I missing something?" Monk asked looking slightly panicked.

"Oh, right, me and Naru sorta got married in Vegas," Mai said showing the group the ring.

"WHAT? Mai you stole my boyfriend! Naru you love me why marry this harlot?" Masako shouted looking a little deranged.

"Miss Hara I was never dating you and the rings say different to your claim of me loving you," Naru said before pulling Mai to her feet. "Now if you excuse me I will be taking the new Mrs Davis home, see you all tomorrow! Lin lock up for me!" Naru said dragging Mai out with him who through a "bye guys" over her shoulder to the stunned group and fuming Masako.

"So Masako if Naru married Mai then who gave you your ring in Vegas since it was clearly a lie that Naru gave it to you," Monk said bringing attention to the ring on Masako's left hand that she had bragged to the group belonged to Naru before they left Vegas.

"Fine! It actually belongs to Yasu," Masako said sitting back down on the sofa.

"DAMN IT!" Monk yelled throwing some money on the coffee table along with Lin. Ayako scooped up all the money and laughed.

"I'm never betting against you again," Monk said talking to Ayako.

"Please, you are the idiot who bet that the ring did belong to Naru. Don't blame me for being a genius who bet that Naru married Mai," Ayako said as she counted out her winnings.

Meanwhile Mai and Naru were heading to Naru's apartment where Mai would move in the next day. They could tell Naru's mother about being married later.

* * *

**That's the final for this short story and tomorrow should be a new one-shot up so look out for it. See ya all laters guys! Bye Bye please review! **


End file.
